mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Master of Yoshis
Hi, welcome to the : the M.U.G.E.N content encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:M.U.G.E.N Team Mario vs Team DBZ page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? We also advise you to look at the articles on making a character article and making a stage article so you know how to make the perfect article! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! PlasmoidThunder (talk) 20:43, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Master of Yoshis (talk) 02:49, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stuff you're overlooking. Namely this. In short: *Version should be lowercase in both page title and article text. *Brief description should be unformatted on the main article, but written in italics on the branch-article. Text that should be written in italics such as series and video games still apply. *Victory quotes is a required header, even if the character has no victory quotes. *Resolution is not determined by the quality of the sprites, but the size of the pixels. 13:57, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Sorry Plasmoid. I'll remmember to try to remember these things next time. Master of Yoshis (talk) 15:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Wrong link I'm sorry if Plas gave you the wrong link, but sandboxes must be a subpage of your userpage. Here's the new link:User:Master of Yoshis/Articles 17:43, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Important stuff I guess just linking to my common practices blog isn't enough, so kind ol' Uncle Plas'll highlight what yer gettin' wrong. *Stats (Life, Power, Defence and Attack) and attack attributes (Normal, Special, Hyper, Normal Attack, Special Attack, Hyper Attack, etc.) should be capitalised exactly like I have done. Don't capitalise "attack" (non-stat) or "move" when "Normal", "Special" or "Hyper" doesn't proceed them. *Try to avoid writing characters as plurals (Yoshi(e)s, for example), and instead try to write it as "Yoshi characters". "Loads of Yoshi characters" as opposed to "Loads of Yoshis". *Attack properties such as "Uses 1000 Power" should not be written as "uses 1000 Power". Treat each individual attack property as the start of its own sentence. *I'll forgive you for forgetting this bit, but try to remember to add }} at the bottom of the article. *Remember to label websites by what they're called, not who hosts them. It's very likely that sites hosted on Webs.com have their own names, such as MS Space or GarchompMatt's M.U.G.E.N chars, etc. *Characters are genderless. Always refer to them as "it". *"Edits" should be the last header on a page. Gameplay -> Videos -> Trivia (optional) -> Edits. 20:30, March 11, 2015 (UTC) More stuff. Nice to know that you're getting the hang of this stuff, but there's still a few things I have to keep changing on your articles: *There is no need to wrap things like move names and series in quotation marks (""). They only need to be written in italics (Marvel vs. Capcom, Foot Daiv, Super Smash Bros. 64 DS, Shoryuken). *Palette Gallery is the only header that should be written like a title. Why? Because the Palette Gallery is a thing; it's a gallery of palettes. Like Wikipedia, we don't capitalise page names, headers, etc. unless that's how they're written originally (Victory quotes, Doctor Doom, Elecbyte's version, Palette Gallery). *Defence is written with a c. I know, I know, American English has defence spelt with an s, but we're referring to the stat MUGEN uses, not the word. *Could you make your brief descriptions a little more helpful? I get that most of the character versions you're making articles for are source-accurate, but mentioning a little bit more about the character wouldn't hurt. Keep it up! 13:39, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Needless to say, I do believe I've come a decently long way. If I need to mention a game name in the short description, do I still need to use italics even if the short description is in italics? 16:22, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Never mind, It was mentioned in the Stuff you're overlooking section. 23:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) "Whelp, I think I've covered all the Venom characters in MUGEN." Ah, but you forget... DARK ANGEL! 13:31, April 19, 2015 (UTC)